everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Skullivan Koschei
Skullivan Koschei- or Skully, as he is commonly known- is the son of Koschei the Deathless from the story, "The Death of Koschei the Deathless". Skully doesn't appreciate the irony of such a tale and is an absolute Rebel. Character Personality Despite his threatening appearance, Skully is actually rather playful and mischievous. He's somewhat on the introverted side. He cherishes the time he spends with friends and tries his best not to freak people out, though his tactics normally don't work out very well. Skully is a great listener and will try to give the best advice he can to someone who is troubled. He is active and isn't all that afraid of the unknown. Like his father, Skully's life force is bound to an egg that is exceptionally well-hidden. His biggest fear is having this egg found, as whoever wields the egg can put Skully under their control, and breaking the egg will kill him. Apart from this, he doesn't try to take anything too seriously or think too far into things. In fact, he could be considered something of a ditz, though intellectually he's quite proficient. When Bylino Yaga is around, Skully's mood drastically changes, acting sour and tense in the future Baba Yaga's presence. He does not like thinking about his destiny and would rather not be considered a villain, though that's very difficult for him to achieve in the eyes of many. In opposition of his adoptive brother, Skully has been recruiting new Rebels to help them show their good sides. Appearance Skully stands at 6'4" with a skeletal physique and a lifeless, waxy skin tone. He has white hair that falls to his chest and sunken, dark russet eyes. His facial features are very sharp and thin overall. His hands have no skin, instead appearing as those of a skeleton. Fairytale: The Death of Koschei the Deathless http://en.wikisource.org/wiki/The_Red_Fairy_Book/The_Death_of_Koschei_the_Deathless How Does Skully Fit Into It? Skullivan was born shortly before the death of his supposedly immortal father. He was taken from his mother, who had little knowledge of how to raise a fairytale villain, and was instead brought up by the Baba Yaga alongside her own son, Bylino Yaga, and her two other young children. Though Skully was always pressured to be evil and often seen as monstrous, he was quite the opposite. Ever since the start of Ever After High, Bylino had begun using odd methods in an attempt to 'help' Skully in getting in touch with his evil roots. After this year's Legacy Day, Skully opened up Not so Evil, a secret club meant to help Rebel-aligned villains-to-be cope with and overcome any evil reputations they may have. Relationships Family In terms of his biological family, Skully knows nothing about his mother. The only information he has about his father is based on the fairytale, along with spoken accounts from Baba Yaga herself. Skully is quite afraid of his adoptive mother and hasn't informed her of his rebelliousness. This is the main reason that Not So Evil is currently a secret. He seems quite passively open about his hate toward his destiny in front of his adoptive brother, however, constantly rejecting Bylino's offers to help Skully improve his "evil ways". Friends One of Skully's BFFAs is Eira Maiden. They have mostly bonded over their discreet Rebel statuses and have helped each other realize that not wanting to partake in a prewritten script isn't so crazy, after all. He has also indirectly befriended Edel Weiss after the two were introduced to each other by Eira, though no real relations have come of that. Skully has also befriended Dappatarius Oz. Though the two have very different outcomes within their stories, Dap and Skully have managed to bond over a love of sport and an inability to just sit still. The only class they have together is Grimmnastics. Romance Skully hasn't found a fitting partner who would dare to try and date the half-skeleton child of a near-immortal maniac. He is interested exclusively in men and is quite open about his preferences. Pet Skully has a pet duck by the name of Keeper who, accoring to Skully, is "inside of a hare, which is inside of an iron chest, which is locked up tight and buried somewhere in the Enchanted Forest". Because Keeper contains the vital egg that Skully requires to stay intact, no one will ever actually see Skully hanging out with Keeper. Outfits Signature Skully dons a black leather jacket over a stiff red shirt that greatly resembles a chest-plate. Below his torso is a loose pair of smoke gray cargo pants tied at the waist with a white belt, and on his feet are a pair of red boots with silver buckles. There is a skull-shaped charm at the end of the oversized, silver key chain hanging from his pocket. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *Skullivan's name and rather skeletal appearance came about because of the name Koschei, which may derive from the Russan word kost'(кость), meaning 'bone'. *Skullivan's schedule includes such classes as Home Evilnomics; Science and Sorcery; and General Villainy. The rest of his classes have yet to come to light. *Skullivan is actually much less skeletal in appearance than his posthumous father, implying that his mother was likely something more human. Category:Males Category:Zashley's Characters Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:The Death of Koschei the Deathless Category:Hybrid